


Wet Behind the Ears

by StariWolfe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, a lot of the stuff that doesnt make sense will be explained once i get started on the actual story, slice of life?, this is practice for working on my og stuff pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariWolfe/pseuds/StariWolfe
Summary: Vesper is spending time in her favorite tavern when the newest guild member, Altair, comes to bother her about some pressing matters. Vesper decides to give him some insights on her methods to deal with said problems.
Kudos: 1





	Wet Behind the Ears

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one-shot from my original universe so I hope y'all like it! I tried some new things and constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Also, the things that aren't explained will be detailed when I start my original work, so look forward to it! I'll answer any questions y'all have!

The sounds of drunken gossip filled the cozy tavern as Vesper took another gulp of lemonade from her mug.

The pirate had been in the pub for close to two hours now, drinking, eating some of the offered dishes, dancing on the tables while singing a rousing pub song at one point, and listening to the tales and rumors that flowed through her ears. This tavern, the Silver Song Inn, was one of her favorite places to wind down or get a drink, and she was often found in her favorite booth tucked away in the corner. 

Today, however, though she didn’t look like it, she was working. The tavern was also an excellent place to think, and she needed to sort out her thoughts.

There’d been a coup in Larantia not too long ago, and the nation was already unstable as it is. Noctilia had taken in many of the refugees who’d escaped from the chaos, and she needed to figure out how exactly she needed to move them across her country. Thankfully, Noctilia wasn’t as populated as many of the other nations, due to the extreme environment, so there were plenty of opportunities for the new denizens to find work and thrive here. Vesper just had to figure out how to go about it.

That was the thing about being Dreamer; you never knew what challenge would be coming your way next. One day you’d be hunting down some magical beast running rampant in the countryside, another you’d just be buying fresh fruits at the local farmers market, and other days-

“Drinking in the middle of the day, Aequorea? The hells do you think you’re doing?”

-you’d be apprehended by one of the newest members of your guild who didn’t understand how to take a chill pill.

Vesper moved her eyes from the rim of her mug to the man who was glaring at her. Altair was one of the refugees from Larantia; more specifically, he was one of the knights that served the country as well as the ruling class. The man had his heart in the right place, as he had joined the knights to help the poor folks and change the broken system, but his eyes had been violently opened by the coup. He’d guided the refugees to Noctilia, and joined Vesper’s guild, Boreal Cynosure, shortly after.

Vesper gave him her signature smirk.

“Gettin’ blackout drunk, what does it look like, mate?” She gestured to the empty booth across the table. “Sit yerself down and have a pint with me. It’ll put a spring in your step!”

“That doesn’t seem like the best idea to me.” He remained standing and continued to glare at her. “Honestly, getting drunk in broad day? Are you mad, woman?”

“The jury’s still out on that one. Anyway, didja need me, or didja just come here to give me shit about my life choices?”

“Both. I’d like to talk to you, please.” She gestured once again to the booth. “...Somewhere that smells _less_ like alcohol, please.”

“Oh, fine. Spoilsport.” She finished her drink and rose from her seat, falling into step beside him and tossing the appropriate amount of coin to the bartender. All the staff of the place new her, so they didn’t question her leaving so quickly.

They stepped outside of the tavern and Vesper took a breath of fresh air. She loved the cozy atmosphere of the Silver Song, but the weather was lovely today. Maybe she should’ve seen about outdoor seating.

“By the way, don’t expect me to carry you if you can’t walk straight.” And of course, he had to ruin the moment.

“Don’t worry, I’ll jus’ latch onto ya and you won’t be able to stop me.” She saw him pinch the bridge of his nose from the corner of her right eye. She loved messing with him. “So, what didja need?”

“I need a plan!” Altair said in complete exasperation. He continued on as they walked through the town towards the guildhall. “We still have hundreds of refugees and many of them are getting restless! I know you don’t want a rebellion on _your_ hands.”

“Easy there, mate! No need to get your panties in a twist.”

“I’m not your mate, and yes there is! You’ve fed them and given them shelter, it’s true, but what next? The people are getting impatient, and they’ll go out into the wilds and get themselves killed soon if you don’t do something!” His voice was bordering on desperate. He was truly concerned about the people, but he was letting his fear get to him. Vesper figured it was high time she gave him a glimpse of the method to her madness.

“Like I said, easy. Come to my office, I’ll explain some things there.” He was clearly confused and quite possibly irritated at her suggestion, but he went along with her. The two walked silently through the halls of the old cathedral that made up the guildhall on the way to her office. Vesper opened the door and they both walked in, and she closed the door behind them. Her office was imbued with magics to prevent eavesdroppers, so it was ideal for making sure that no one overheard their conversation.

“Alright, what’s so important that we need to talk in here?” Altair asked her as she walked over to her desk, sitting on the front of it. “Do you actually have a plan to fix all of this or are you just stalling for time?” She leaned back on her hands and regarded him coolly.

“Tell me somethin’, Altair.” He regarded her with mild suspicion. “Do you know exactly _why_ I was in the tavern in the middle of the day?”

He seemed caught off guard by the question.

“Wha-? You said it yourself, didn’t you? Getting drunk!” He stated, pointing a finger accusingly at her.

“No, that’s whatcha _think_ I was there for, which is exactly what I wanted. But do ya know the _real_ reason I was there?”

Now he was completely lost if the look on his face was anything to go by.

“I-uh, why else would you be there? There’s no other reason to be in a tavern!” Vesper couldn’t help but give a little chuckle, which seemed to make him upset.

“I forget, ya still have a lot to learn, Storm.” He got even more irritated at the mention of the nickname she’d given him. “Let me teach you something. We’ve a lot of travelers and tourists here, aye?” He nodded. “Now, while we may not get people _directly_ from certain places, we do get people who’ve either been there or have met people who’ve been there, not to mention folks who’ve traveled throughout our own land here.”

“Alright, I’m following so far. But where are you going with this?”

“I’m gettin’ there! Now then, those folks tend to congregate somewhere where they can wet their throats after a long trip. For instance, a tavern.” 

“So...what are you getting at?”

“I thought you were smarter than this, Storm! Think about it. If these people get a little tipsy, their tongues get loose, and they start talkin’. Ya hear all kinds of stuff in taverns if you know what to listen for. I’ve heard some good stuff today! Do you want to hear about the person in Dencarea who apparently struck it rich by finding a thousand-year-old treasure? Or maybe about the state of Larantia so far after that disaster? Maybe about how there’s a need of miners and farmers out east in Noctilia? Or, my personal favorite, about the new member of Boreal Cynosure that happens to have a stick up their arse?”

“Wait, what was that about Larantia and Eastern Noctilia? I want to hear-” He seemed to process exactly what she’d said last. “Wait a minute. Did you just say I had a stick up my arse?” He took a step forward, trying to appear threatening. Vesper just shrugged innocently.

“I’m just tellin’ you what the grapevine told me. And yes, I have heard tales of what Larantia is doing after the coup and work that’s needed in parts of Noctilia. Also, you realize I could kill you easily, right? You and I have opposite elemental alignments, so you might want to stop tryin’ to be threatenin’. Not that it’s workin’, mind.” She smiled smugly his way. She had a fairly decent idea of what he was going to say next.

“That means I can kill _you_ just as easily.” Her smile grew into a smirk. She was right on the mark.

“Aye, I’m aware. You and I are near equals in power. However…” With a snap of her fingers and a blow of the wind, she was behind him and holding a metal object to his throat with her hand on his neck, preventing movement. She felt him stiffen, and she leaned forward, almost lazily, to talk closer to his ear. “...You forget that you’re unused to fighting against the way I fight. Do you really want to take on a master at her own game?” She couldn’t keep a grin from her face as she felt him falter. She liked the man as a person, but he needed a quick reminder of who he was up against. She wasn’t a run of the mill outlaw; she was Astra Mare, the so-called Rogue Queen.

“Y-Yes, I understand. I’m sorry.” Altair was barely moving, save for raising his hands up in a gesture of surrender. She laughed again, as she moved the object away from his throat and removed her hand from his neck.

“You can relax, Storm, I’m not gonna hurt you!” She stated in a matter-of-fact manner as he looked at her in confusion. “This thing can’t kill you, mate.” She held up her hand.

She was holding a stapler, not a dagger. Vesper could almost see the dots connecting in his mind. The moment his face lit up in recognition, she couldn’t hold back her laughter any longer, much to Altair’s irritation.

“Alright, alright, I get it. You’re the boss. Laugh it up.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I couldn’t resist! Besides, I didn’t want to _actually_ threaten you! I’d rather have a friend over a foe.” She got her giggles under control, and regarded him with mirth, though a glare had returned to his face. “But anyway, I need some time to get those jobs and news sorted. Some of those rumors may be embellished, after all. Think you can keep the folks happy ‘til I can get it sorted?” He continued to glare before letting out a sigh of resignation.

“I can try. Try and get it sorted quickly, please.” He stood quietly for a moment before meeting her eyes. “I don’t want to work against you, Astra, you know that. It’s just...frustating.”

“I’m well aware. I’ve been there, mate, don’t worry.” She tried to ease his fears, at least a little. “Work with me, and I’ll do my best. Go back to the refugees now, and do what you can to help them. I know they’re the most stressed out of all of us; they’re the ones whose livelihoods are at stake.”

“Right. I’ll do my best.” He gave her a small nod as he walked out of the room. She watched him close the door and stayed still for a moment to make sure he’d gotten far enough away. When she sensed that he’d left the guildhall altogether, she spoke into the empty room.

“So, what do you think?”

A bookcase in the room moved, and a tall woman with snow-white hair walked out of the hidden room.

“You’re right about him having good intentions. But will that be enough, Vess?”

“I’m hopin’ so, Nocte. He’s a good man, and just who the people need to help them. He’s just...wet behind the ears.”

“That’s clear as day. You want me to continue keeping an eye on him?” Nocte looked at Vesper, who had a hand on her chin, thinking about something.

“If ya don’t mind. And offer a helping hand if ya think he needs it.”

“Sure thing. I’ll head that way now.” Nocte gave a quick salute as she moved out the door. Vesper was truly alone with her thoughts now.

He was a good man, and his heart was in the right place. He may not just be able to help her with Noctilia, but to all of Lumeria, if he comes to terms with how the nations are. She only hoped that he kept the resolve to protect people throughout the coming adventures.


End file.
